Macavity's Plan
by Pricklefritz
Summary: I dunno if this is a script, but I decided to publish it anyway. Macavity wants Demeter! And he has an awesome, elaborate plan to do so! But this time the Jellicles don't understand his motives. He kidnapped...The Rum Tum Tugger? Chaos ensues. T to be safe. MacavityxDemter!


Munkustrap: Hey, um, Alonzo?

Alonzo: Yes? What is it, Munkustrap?

Munku: Do you know where Rum Tum Tugger is?

Alonzo: -pauses to think- No. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around for quite awhile. Why?

Munku: I tried looking for him all over...but...he's no where to be seen. I just need to tell him that he should stop messing up the piles. Skimbleshanks gets really stressed out and upset when he does.

Alonzo: Oh, yeah, makes sense. Nope, I haven't seen him. I'll tell you when I do.

Mistoffelees: GUYS! Do you know where Tugger is?

Munku: Oh, hey, Mistoffelees! What was that?

Misto: Tugger! Do you know where he is?

Munku: Actually, we were just discussing that, and no, we don't have a clue where Tugger could be.

Alonzo: Yea-huh. Of all cats, I'd think you'd know. But you're saying you don't?

Misto: That's right.

Munku: Hmmm...Something's not right with this scenario...

Misto: Yeah, it does feel a bit odd...

Alonzo: Maybe he left to do something?

Misto: -grimaces- Like what?

Alonzo: Walk?

Munku: Nah, that's not something Rum Tum Tugger would do.

Misto: Say...You don't think he could have died, right?

Munku: Why would you even say that? Why did you even think about that? No! The Tugger I know wouldn't let himself die!

Alonzo: -mutter bitterly- As if you can control when and why you do.

Munku: Yeah, no, let's not think about that.

Misto: Well, if he isn't dead, but isn't present either...Then he's been catnapped!

Munku: Oh no.

Alonzo: That's not good. But look on the bright side, though. You can be _certain_ he's been catnapped.

Misto: But, on the other hand, it fits perfectly well with the situation! I mean...he's gone without a trace, if he did leave, then he would have told us, and we think he's most likely not dead, so he has to be catnapped!

Munku: True, but there's one tiny problem with that whole statement.

Misto: What?

Munku: He the _Rum Tum Tugger_.

Misto: Ohhh...right...

Alonzo: Yeah, being an optimist doesn't work at all.

Misto: -growls in frustration-

Alonzo: Yep. Definitely staying a pessimist.

Munku: Okay, but the best we can do is search for clues, going with the theory that Tugger _has_ been catnapped.

Misto: Yeah...

Munku: Start searching, then!

-With Mistoffelees-

Demeter: Hey, Mr. Mistoffelees! What are you doing?

Misto: Looking for Tugger.

Demeter: -slightly grimaces- Why?

Misto: I have a hunch he's been catnapped...or something...

Demeter: -clasps hand on her mouth- Oh, no. That's terrible!

Misto: Well, yes, it tends to be a bad thing when cats get catnap-

Demeter: What is it?

Misto: -sniffs the air- Hey, do you smell that?

Demeter: -Inhales air- That smell is way too familiar...

Misto: Yeah...I feel as if I know it...

Demeter: -Stares at Mistoffelees with a 'really' look- -with a sarcastic tone- It's Macavity.

Misto: OH RIGHT! -snaps fingers- I need to tell the rest!

Demeter: Wait, what!? No, you can't really think my Macavity would even do such a thing!

Misto: He's done to you countless times.

Demeter: Because I _let_ him! I love him, remember? He's my _mate_!

Misto: So that would only mean...He doesn't love you anymore!

Demeter: WHAT?!

Misto: He stole my mate, after all.

Demeter: No! -facepalm- I don't think you get it. When I mean I let him catnap me, I mean I run away with him.

Misto: -devastated- T-Tugger...Ran away with Macavity?

Demeter: Nooo! He would never do that to me! I'm sure there's a reason _why_ he catnapped Tugger...and that's saying he actually did.

Misto: Hmmm, yes...Maybe...it's another one of his 'evil' attention-seeking plots! -Starts to leave-

Demeter: But Mistoffelees!

Misto: STAY _HERE_!

Demeter: …

-With Munkustrap and Alonzo-

Munku: -sighs- We don't even have a prime suspect...-inspects some sheets of metal- Who would have catnapped Tugger anyway? It would have to be someone bigger than Tugger, since it'd be rather stupid to catnap someone much bigger than you...And I guess that's a good thing, too, because almost no cat is taller than him.

Alonzo: Uh-huh.

Munku: If Tugger took off his shoes, -picks up a random pair of Wallabees- -stares at them in disbelief- Which apparently he did, then that would make him approximately three inches shorter...

Alonzo: -scratches chin- So that would only make Old Deuteronomy and Macavity taller than him, Admetus just two inches shorter, Plato three inches shorter, and me and you three and a half inches shorter.

Munku: Yes, but we both know we didn't do it.

Alonzo: So that rules us out.

Munku: Old Deuteronomy would never.

Alonzo: So it's not him.

Munku: Plato was too busy with Victoria the last I checked. He wouldn't have had enough time to carry out a catnapping, let alone plan one.

Alonzo: Okay...

Munku: Admetus was doing some rounds today, then helped to fix the south wall when it collapsed, and helped Skimbleshanks afterwards, so he was too busy as well.

Alonzo: Uh-huh...So that leaves us with...

Munku and Alonzo: -Stare at each other in disbelief- Ma-

Misto: MACAVITY! GUYS! IT'S MACAVITY!...Maybe...

Munku: Mistoffelees!

Alonzo: How do you know?

Misto: I caught his scent at the south end, where it collapsed earlier today.

Alonzo: So maybe it isn't just a coincidence!

Munku and Misto: Huh?

Alonzo: Macavity caused the wall to collapse so he could catnap Tugger! And it makes sense, too. If you found his scent there. Maybe the reason why we never saw him was because he didn't need to go far into the Jellicle Junkyard. Mistoffelees! What was Tugger doing before you noticed he was missing?

Misto: -gasps, eyes widening in realization- He was...scavenging for food at the south end of the Junkyard...

Alonzo: So it is! Tugger has been catnapped by the Hidden Paw!

Munku: This is why you're Jellicle Protector. -pats shoulder-

Alonzo: -smiles arrogantly- I know.

-# of minutes later-

Munku: Alright, Alonzo!

Alonzo: Yes?

Munku: You guard the Jellicle Junkyard with Admetus until I get back, okay?

Alonzo: You're going alone?

Misto: No. I'm coming with him!

Munku: No, it's too dangerous.

Misto: Munkustrap.

Munku: Yes?

Misto: I'm a conjuring cat. I'm perfectly capable of fighting for myself.

Munku: Are you sure?

Misto: Of course.

Munku: Alright. I'm taking Mr. Mistoffelees. Alonzo, just be sure to inform Old Deuteronomy.

Alonzo: Of course.

Munku: Alright. Let's go.

-At Macavity's not-so-secret lair-

Rum Tum Tugger: -sips tea gently- So all this just for Demeter?

Macavity: -sits down on a chair facing Tugger, bored- Yep.

Tugger: Couldn't you have just asked her?

Macavity: Well, I wanted an elaborate way to get her.

Tugger: Couldn't you just ask me?

Macavity: -Blushes sheepishly- Well, no. You don't really like me...or Demeter.

Tugger: -Shrugs- Well, I like you. I'm like...one of the only cats back at the Jellicle Junkyard who doesn't believe that you're evil. And you aren't. I was right once again. -sips tea- And it's not like I dislike you. If anything, I wouldn't have come because I dislike Demeter more. You're actually kinda cool.

Macavity: -sighs, annoyed- -waves hand in a dismissive manner- Yeah, yeah. -muttering- whatever.

Tugger: So what do we do now?

Macavity: We wait.

Tugger: -sips tea- Hey, have you ever thought what might happen if you lure the wrong person?

Macavity: Like who?

Tugger: -Shrugs while sipping some more tea- Mr. Mistoffelees? Munkustrap?

Macavity: Well, I hope not.

Tugger: Yeah. But me being here...I don't think that's going to attract Demeter...She hates me more than I hate her, you know that, right?

Macavity: Of course. I was hoping to lure Bombalurina, actually, to lure Demeter here. -sighs dreamily-

Tugger: -semi-sarcastic- Oh right! 'Cuz that'll work. -rolls eyes-

Macavity: -Death glares, then returns to his dream state-

-Silence-

Griddlebone: -Enters the room- Erm, Macavity?

Macavity: Yes, Griddlebone?

Girddlebone: We have incoming.

Macavity: -stands up excitedly- Really?

Griddlebone: -grits teeth- But it's not who you're expecting.

Tugger: Told ya.

Macavity: Dang it.

Griddlebone: What do we do?

Macavity: Errr...errrmmmm...

Griddlebone: Don't tell me you don't have a plan.

Macavity: No! I do! I always have one or two plans just in case! Remember?

Griddlebone: -rolls eyes- Okay, so what the plan, Macavity?

Macavity: Uhhh...Run when we have the chance! Yeah! Run! But you stay here with Loyal Henchcat, though. You know, hold down the fort.

Griddlebone: -sighs, and leaves the room- -muttering- Alright...-pops head back into the room- Wait, so what's plan B?

Macavity: Errmmm, well, uhhh...

Griddlebone: You didn't have a plan in the first place, don't you?

Macavity: But _of course_ I do! We...uuuhh...simply run faster! Yes, run faster than we already will be!

Griddlebone: -gives a 'really?' look- And plan C?

Macavity: -shrugs- Smokescreen?

Griddlebone: -huffs, then leaves the room-

-couple minutes of silence-

BOOM!

Macavity: EEP!

Tugger: -stares at Macavity and raises and eyebrow-

Macavity: I mean...erm...Hmmmm.

Tugger: -snorts-

Giddlebone: -runs back into the room- It's Munkustrap and Mistoffelees! They want Tugger back! Loyal Henchcat's holding them off the nice way, of course, but they're coming in hot!

Tugger: See? Told ya.

Macavity: -groans, rubbing his temples- Alright, let's put the plan in action. Gribblebone!

Griddlebone: Yes?

Macavity: Tell Loyal Henchcat to let them go. We'll be gone before-

Munkustrap and Mistoffelees: MACAVITY!

Macavity: Ohhhhh man.

Tugger: Hi guys!

Loyal Henchcat: Sorry! I couldn't hold them back long enough boss!

Macavity: Eeep! Erm, um, no, that's okay! -spins around to the exit- COME ON TUGGER! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! -throws a glass orb of something on the ground, causing dust to stir up-

Munku: No! Ahh!

-Dust fills up the room, leaving everyone coughing and distracted-

Misto: -coughs twice- Everyone okay? -coughs-

Tugger: Yep!

Loyal Henchcat: Uh..minor scratches, but I think I'm going to be okay.

Misto: -coughs- M-Macavity's not there...

Tugger: -coughs- Munkustrap as well...

Misto: Huh?

Tugger: Well, look at me. I'm here, am I?

Misto: I think so.

Tugger: I think he mistook Munkustrap for me...in the amidst of all this dust. -coughs-

Loyal Henchcat: Hey, I think Lady Griddlebone left with Macavity too.

Misto: Do you have any idea where he might be heading?

Loyal Henchcat: His other secret place is the only place I can think of at the moment.

Misto: Where is that?

Loyal Henchcat: Well, I don't really remember where it is, but I bet your best tracker could trace down Sir Macavity's, or Lady Giddlebone's or Jellicle Protector Munkustrap's scent.

Tugger: -taps chin- Alonzo?

Misto: Munkustrap did once tell me that Alonzo was a good tracker, possibly the best.

Tugger: And since Alonzo is close to Munkustrap, it would be easy.

Misto: What about you?

Tugger: -shrugs- I might end up hunting a lemon tree.

Loyal Henchcat and Mistoffelees: Huh?

Tugger: What? Munkustrap smells like lemons! A-And what about you? Don't you have conjuring powers?

Misto: Well, yes...-crosses arms-

Tugger: Why don't you conjure him back up?

Misto: Because...I...I need to do the Conjuring Turns first...and I'm actually tired from coming here and stuff. -yawns-

Tugger: Aww, okay. I guess we'll be heading back to the Junkyard then. -Picks up Mr. Mistoffelees, then heads for the exit-

Loyal Henchcat: BYE!

Tugger: -smiles- See ya!

-Back at the Jellicle Junkyard-

Alonzo: -mumbling- How long does it take just to save Tugger? -looks at wrist watch- Apparently approximately fifty seven minutes, and counting. -huffs- -spots something in a distance, sits up straighter- And speak of the devil...heh...irony...It's them...-hops down from perch to meet the two other Jellicles at the entrance-

Rum Tum Tugger: Hey 'lonzo! Thy silver tabby has been catnappedeth.

Alonzo: WHAT?!

Tugger: Yeah. Crazy, right?

Alonzo: No, I mean, what did you say?

Tugger: Oh. Munkustrap's been catnapped.

Alonzo: WHAT?!

Tugger: I just told you. Sheesh.

Alonzo: No, no, I got it. It's just sometimes I'm slow.

Tugger: -coughs-mostofthetime-coughs- but yeah!

Bombalurina: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

Tugger: Oh, hey, Bomba.

Bomba: No, really. It's getting really frustrating!

Tugger: Okay?

Bomba: Like, really. What's the whole hubbub about?!

Tugger: In short, Munkustrap's been catnapped...by Macavity.

Bomba: -Stares at Tugger in disbelief- _What_ did you just say?

Tugger: Aye, yah, aye! How many times do I have to repeat myself?

Bomba: -grimaces in confusion- Why would he do that?

Tugger: Do I _look_ like I know?

Bomba: You usually do.

Tugger: -rolls eyes- Well, I have no idea this time. Now, will you excuse me, I have a magician to put to bed. Oh, and also, stay out of this Bomba. We wouldn't want you getting hurt, now, would we? -leaves-

Bomba: OHHHHH THAT JERK!

Alonzo: I don't think he was saying that in an offensive way, actually. It sounded more like genuine concern.

Bomba: -Death glares- Whatever! -starts to leave-

Alonzo: Where are you going?

Bomba: I'm going to teach the stupid Macavity a lesson!

Alonzo: -perplexed- For what?

Bomba: For...stuff.

Alonzo: -raises eyebrow-

Bomba: -cracks- Okay, mainly because he keeps on stealing Demeter when I want to hang out with her!

Alonzo: Uh-huh. Why do you want to kill him _now_?

Bomba: Because taking Munkustrap was crossing the line!

Alonzo: -scrunches eyebrows together- Whatever for?

Bomba: -Stares at him incredulously- Really, Alonzo?

Alonzo: Oh right, yeah, I totally agree!

Bomba: Right, so now if you'll excuse me. -Starts to leave- -pauses and turns back to Alonzo- Oh, yeah, and don't follow me.

Alonzo: Why?

Bomba: Just stay HERE. And don't move!

Alonzo: Bu-

Bomba: Ehhh! No ifs, ands, of buts! -gives warning glare before leaving-

Alonzo: Hm...I still don't understand the purpose of her rescue mission...

Demeter: You too, huh?

Alonzo: Yep.

-At Macavity's other this-time-more-secret lair-

Munku: -Annoyed- So, would you tell me why you brought me here?

Macavity: -face-palming- It was a mistake!

Munku: Was it necessary to tie me up in a chair?

Macavity: Well, you're not exactly the one I want to catnap!

Munku: I don't even know why you would...and me of all Jellicles!

Macavity: -Sighs, aggravated- _Mistake_!

Munku: Why do you need Tugger?

Macavity: For my evil plan! Duh!

Munku: Which is?

Macavity: Hmph! As if I'm going to tell you!

Griddlebone: Oh, Macavity!

Macavity: What is it, Griddlebone? Why are you not back at my not-so-secret lair?

Griddlebone: Uh...I followed you?

Macavity: Why? I told you to stay with- ahhh, nevermind. What is it?

Griddlebone: Well, Loyal Henchcat's machine thingy majjigger picked up a life form heading this way.

Macavity: -mumbling- Bird.

Griddlebone: Yes, that would make sense...if the machine didn't pick up life forms _much_ larger than birds, as in...trees!

Macavity: Well, it's a tree then.

Griddlebone: A moving tree?

Macavity: -Shrugs-

Griddlebone: -Sarcastic- The machine is programmed only to pick up Jellicles, exclusively.

Macavity: What is this machine, anyway?

Griddlebone: -Holds up a GPS looking thing with a computer screen on it-

Macavity: Ohh, okay. That's cool.

Munku: Well, do you know what it is?

Macavity: You'd like to know! -snorts-

Griddlebone: Hmmm...according to the size...and the weight estimation...I'd say Rum Tum Tugger...but isn't he a bit bigger? So it could be Admetus, Plato, or something.

Munku: Okay. -Sinks lower into the chair, still tied up and slightly disappointed-

Macavity: So what do we do?

Griddlebone: You're the boss.

Macavity: Right...Um...

Griddlebone: -Stares down at the machine thingy-

Macavity: Let me think on this...

Griddlebone: It feels like a queen...

Macavity: -Ears perked up- Really?! -stands up excitedly-

Griddlebone: It could even be Demeter, actually. That _is_ a possibility.

Macavity: -Smiles widely-

Griddlebone: But not saying it is.

Macavity: And all this time, all I had to do was catnap Munkustrap! -Unties Munkustrap-

Munku: Um...I have no idea what's going on. You're doing all this just for Demeter?

Macavity: Mmmm mmm-hmm.

Griddlebone: Um, Macavity? You didn't answer my question!

Macavity: What is it?

Griddlebone: What do we do?

Macavity: Oh, um...anything, but whatever you do, don't hurt her! -Snaps fingers- Oh, I know! How about a cage?

Girddlebone: -Puts machine in an invisible pocket- Righty then. -leaves-

Macavity: -Sighs dreamily-

Munku: -Sighs, irritated- Ohhhh boy.

-At the Jellicle Junkyard-

Rum Tum Tugger: Oh, hey, Alonzo.

Alonzo: -Sitting down, looks up to Tugger- Oh hey.

Tugger: Hello Demeter. I see his plan hasn't worked yet.

Demeter: Huh?

Tugger: Hey, why are you just sitting here?

Demeter: Mr. Mistoffelees.

Alonzo: Bombalurina.

Tugger: Hmm? Why?

Alonzo: She didn't want me to follow her.

Demeter: He didn't want me to follow him.

Tugger: Uhhh...What does that mean?

Demeter: When you were catnapped, Mistoffelees and Munkustrap went to save you and he told me to stay here and out of harm's way, even though I strictly told him Macavity wants me and he wouldn't hurt me. You see, Mr. Mistoffelees made me stay here, so there's nothing much I can do about it.

Tugger: Oh, um...okay...And you?

Alonzo: -Shrugs- No idea! Bombalurina just ran off telling me to stay here and not follow her.

Tugger: WHAT!? Where is she now?

Alonzo: Hunting for Macavity. Why?

Tugger: But why would she do that when I told her to stay?

Alonzo: -Shrugs- She was angry that Macavity took Munkustrap.

Tugger: That makes no sense whatsoever.

Alonzo: Or it could be something to do with Demeter...I really don't know. It was a pretty random statement.

Demeter: She could get hurt!

Tugger: I have to agree, that was stupid on her part.

Demeter: -Death glares Tugger-

Tugger: -Inhales- Alright! I'm going to go and save Bombalurina from her own folly and try to rescue Munkustrap.

Alonzo: Ohhhh! Can I co-

Tugger: I'm sorry, Alonzo. You will have to stay to guard the tribe.

Alonzo: But I _can't_! I have to save Munkustrap...even though Bombalurina told me to stay here and not follow her...

Tugger: And there's another reason why you should stay behind.

Alonzo: HMPH! -Crosses arms and looks away-

Tugger: Demeter, you stay here too and keep Alonzo out of trouble. -Turns to leave- Oh! -Turns back- And make sure that Mistoffelees doesn't go off wandering like Bombalurina, OK? -Leaves, running-

Demeter: BE SAFE!

Alonzo: -Glances to Demeter-

Demeter: -Clasp hands over mouth- Did I really just say that?

Alonzo: -Nods slowly-

Demeter: Oh...boy...

-At Macavity's other this-time-more-secret lair-

Griddlebone: -Enters room- Hey, Macavi- Whaaat are you doing?

Macavity: -Sipping tea from pink china- Ignore what I am doing and give me the status update.

Griddlebone: -Stares at the cup, feeling awkward- Okaaay...so um...there's a new life form on the way to here. This time it's either definitely Old Deuteronomy, which I highly doubt, or Rum Tum Tugger.

Macavity: -Sips tea and sloshes it around in mouth with Griddlebone looking at him in disgust- WHAT?

Griddlebone: -Still disgusted- What's up with the pink cup anyway?

Macavity: It was the only cup I could find! -Curses under breath-

Munku: I still don't understand a thing. Who did you say it was?

Griddlebone: Old Deuteronomy or Rum Tum Tugger.

Munku: -Disappointed- Ohh...

Macavity: Well, that doesn't matter! What does matter is that soon I will have my sweet little Demeter in my arms~! -Dances happily-

Griddlebone: -looking at the machine- Wow, that other life form is catching up very quickly...

-With Bombalurina-

Bomba: -Sniffs the air- Hey, I think I'm getting close. It smells like Griddlebone over here... -grimaces, perplexed- Wait, how the hell do I know how Griddlebone smells like? -Shrugs, then continues to walk cautiously in silence-

-# of minutes later-

Bomba: Wow! The smell is becoming less and less faint with every step! I know I'm close!...It smells a bit like the ocean around here.

Rum Tum Tugger: -in a distance- BOMBA!

Bomba: -Pauses- -Looks back to see the silhouette of no one other than the Rum Tum Tugger himself- Oh, great. What is HE doing here?

Tugger: -Getting closer- BOMBA!

Bomba: -Waits, patiently-

-# Of minutes later-

Tugger: -breathing heavily, slouched over with his hands on his knees- Bomba...

Bomba: What? I waited for you, so what do you want? Why are you even here?

Tugger: Let me explain. Let me explain. I just want to save you from saving Munkustrap because, admit it, what you're doing is stupid.

Bomba: -Gasp in offense- Excuse me, I am saving your brother!

Tugger: I never asked for any help.

Bomba: -Gasp again- -Angrily- THE RUM TUM TUGGER, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO GO TO HE-

Tugger: -doesn't care- -Sniffs the air- Hey, what's that ocean-y smell? Where is it coming from?

Bomba: YOU KNOW WHAT?! SCREW YOU!

Tugger: Sheesh. When did you develop a temper...and what did I even do to you to deserve this?

Bomba: -Gasp in realization, then exhales, exhausted- -starts whimpering, covering eyes with hands- I'm just so angry at Macavity, I just need to let this...anger off on someone...I'm sorry, Tugger, I never meant anything I've said...it's just been really frustrating for me, lately.

Tugger: -gapes at her in awe- -with a soft tone- Aw, Bomba. It's okay! That's all you should have said...I don't understand it all, but at least I have an explanation...

-silence-

Tugger: -Sneezes- Okay, really, what's that smell?

Bomba: -Looks around, then looks up, her eyes widening as a cage comes down on both of them- TUGGER! LOOK OUT!

Tugger: Huh?

Bomba: -Shoves-

-At the Jellicle Junkyard-

Alonzo: Hey...Deme, don't you think it's been a long time yet? It's been...about several hours...

Demeter: -mumbling- yeah, yeah. -falls asleep-

Alonzo: Oh, yeah, they've definitely been away far too long.

Mistoffelees: Then why don't we go get them then? Hey, where's Tugger?

Alonzo: Ah, ah, ah! Tugger said you have to stay here! -points to spot next to him- and that he's off to find Bombalurina and save Munku.

Misto: _Alone_?

Alonzo: No, of course- yep.

Misto: -Face-palms- Oh, no.

Alonzo: Well, there's no doing anything abou-

Misto: Just, stop talking.

Alonzo: Okay.

Misto: How long has it been...since he left?

Alonzo: Three-ish hours?

Misto: Ohhhh, no. We have to go save them.

Alonzo: But don't you have conju-

Misto: -Clasp hand over Alonzo's mouth- Alonzo, listen to me! I know you're upset, and I know you're reluctant to go,

Alonzo: -Through Mistoffelees's hand- AM NOT!

Misto: but we have to do this...for Munku...for Tugger...

Demeter: And for Bombalurina?

Misto: Yeah, sure, whatever. -removes hand from Alonzo's mouth-

Alonzo: Weren't you asleep not too long ago?

Demeter: Well, yeah, but I woke up.

Alonzo: Hm...

Misto: So, well? Get up, Alonzo! Let's go save them! -Grabs along by his shoulder to pull him up-

Alonzo: But Bombalurina said-

Demeter: Wait! What about me?

Misto: No, I need you to stay.

Demeter: But _why_? I swear that Macavity wants me! That was his plan all along!

Misto: But I don't want you getting hurt. -looks down at Alonzo- That's what Munkustrap would have said, right?

Alonzo: -nods slowly, getting up and dusting himself off- Yeah, but you can just conjur-

Misto: Shush, Alonzo! We don't have much time, we have to go now!

Demeter: -stomps foot- MR. MISTOFFELEES! LISTEN TO ME!

Misto: -Jumps up in surprise, then stares at Demeter, frightened-

Alonzo: -is surprised- I didn't know you had a temper.

Demeter: -huffs- Just let me try! If he doesn't want me, and if he didn't want me in the first place, then at least I can try to persuade him...I'm the only one who can keep him calm, which is why I have to be there for him...to just...at least _try_! Isn't that what you would do? Isn't that what you're doing?

Misto: -is still frozen, not literally-

Alonzo: Mistoffelees, just nod. It'll save you a life.

Misto: -Nods stiffly-

Demeter: -Smiles cheerfully, as if nothing happened- Wonderful! Now, let's go! -Skips off-

Misto: -turns to Alonzo- Hey, queens are scary when they get angry...

Alonzo: Yea-huh. And this is why I don't hang around queens. They're kind bipolar, sometimes...

Misto: Yeah.

Alonzo: Are you okay? Can you move?

Misto: Yes.

Alonzo: Okay, then we better catch up to her.

-Back at Macavity's other this-time-more-secret lair-

-All captives are tied up again because Macavity's temper-

Macavity: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! -kicks some random objects- I GOT MY HOPES UP... **FOR NOTHING!**

Munkustrap: He sure has a temper...-dodges a flying chair- EEP! -Falls over-

Griddlebone: I warned you, anyway, Macavity, so you have no one to blame, but yourself. -Picks up Munku in his chair and sets it back on all four legs, using one hand-

Munku: -Mumbling- Thanks.

Macavity: -roars- AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME **MORE** ANGRY! -Kicks and throws more stuff-

Griddlebone: Hmm...okay, then it's not my problem. -sits down at table, looking at the machine and sipping coffee while chaos ensues around her- I'll be at this table if you need me.

Rum Tum Tugger: Hey Bomba...

Bombalurina: Yeeeaaah?

Tugger: Maybe you shouldn't have come here...I mean...now there's no way in getting him back to normal.

Bomba: HEY! It's not MY fault! I was just trying to rescue YOUR BROTHER!

Tugger: Yeah, but what did I tell you before that?! I told you to STAY at the Jellicle Junkyard!

Bomba: I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING SARCASTIC!

Munku: Hey, guys...do you know that, by any chance, if Alonzo's coming?

Tugger and Bomba: NO!

Munku: -Gapes slightly, then huffs, crosses arms and slides further down his seat-

Macavity: **EVERYBODY QUIET!**

Griddlebone: -sips coffee loudly-

Macavity: -sits down on chair, covering his eyes- -starts dry sobbing- I just want my Demeter...

Tugger: -Inhales- Would it make you feel better if I tell you, 'I told you that you should have just did it the less elaborate way?'

Bomba and Munku: -Stares at Tugger with an 'Are you stupid?' expression-

Macavity: -Through teeth- No.

Tugger: Okie dokie then. -Resumes to being quiet-

-Silence-

Griddlebone: -Sips coffee loudly again-

Macavity: RAAHHH! I SAID **QUIET**! -levitates cup out of Griddlebone's hand and smashes it into the wall-

Bomba: -mutters- I can see why nobody wants to get on your temper...

Griddlebone: Sheesh! Does that make you happy then, Macavity? -is angry-

Macvaity: Don't talk to me. Any of you.

Griddlebone: -Grits teeth- You have three more on the way.

Macavity: -perks ears, hopeful- Really?

Munku: -Is hopeful as well-

Tugger: -Grimaces in disbelief- Wow, that was a really quick attitude change.

Macavity: You, -points at Tugger- stop talking.

Tugger: -Purses lips- Okay.

Macavity: -focuses back on Griddlebone- SO? Who is it, then?

Griddlebone: Two toms and a queen. I know for certain that one tom is Mr. Mistoffelees, because -snorts- no tom or queen is that light.

Tugger: Nothing bad with it!

Griddlebone: -glares harshly at Tugger- He told you to shut up.

Tugger: -Pouts-

Griddlebone: -Looks at machine- Well, no doubting it, there _is_ another queen on the way.

Macavity: Right. I'm not falling for that.

Griddlebone: With a high chance of it being Demeter.

Macavity: -Trying very hard not to get his hopes up- -voice strained- Okay, who else?

Griddlebone: Hmm...Admetus maybe?...Could be Pouncival...

Munku: -Groans in disappointment once more-

Griddlebone: And that's it.

Macavity: Approximate time until they reach here?

Griddlebone: -Shrugs- Twenty minutes?

Tugger: -Tongue clicks Super Mario's countdown song-

Macavity: -sighs- Why did I even think this was a good idea?

-With Alonzo, Mistoffelees, and Demeter-

Alonzo: Yep. They're definitely in this direction.

Mistoffelees: How can you tell?

Alonzo: -Taps nose- This nose would never fail me...and all of them have pretty distinctive smells.

Misto: Well, can't disagree with that.

Demeter: -From far ahead- Guys, come _on_! We don't have much time!

Alonzo: -taps chin- You know what?

Misto: What?

Alonzo: She should be a Jellicle Protector.

Misto: -Snorts- Alrighty.

Alonzo: But no, we really need to catch up now...we don't have much time to dwell on that thought. -Starts catching up-

Misto: -Sighs- Okay...

-# of mintues later-

-Back at Macavity's other this-time-more-secret lair-

Griddlebone: Are you ready, Macavity? You might be in for heavy disappointment.

Macavity: -Extremely hopeful by now- YEP~!

Rum Tum Tugger: -Muttering to Munku- I still can't get over that. Don't _you_ think that was an unusually quick mood change?

Munkustrap: -Shrugs, gloomy-

Griddlebone: Great. Well, we have about one minute, so prepare for impact. -Puts machine away, drawing out her two cutlasses-

Macavity: No! We don't want to hurt them.

Griddlebone: Yes, but what about the others that might _not_ be Demeter?

Macavity: We will _not_ fight. -voice harsh- Now, I say, stand down, Lady Griddlebone.

Griddlebone: -Glares at Macavity, then sighs and puts away swords-

Bombalurina: And besides, Munkustrap won't let you.

Munku: -In agreement- Hm.

BOOM!

Macavity: EEP!

Munku and Bomba: -Raises eyebrow-

Macavity: I mean...erm...hmmmmm...

Tugger: Deja vu...

Griddlebone: -Rolls eyes-

-Alonzo and Mistoffelees come bursting in Macavity's other this-time-more-secret lair-

Alonzo and Mistoffelees: MACAVITY!

Tugger: MR. MISTOFFELEES!

Misto: TUGGER~!

Munku: -Very excitedly and happily- ALONZO!

Alonzo: -Blushes- Hello Munkustrap.

Bomba: -Sarcastic- Ooh, yay. Rescuers.

Macavity: -Doesn't care, but is extremely worried- Where's the third one? -Gets angry- WHERE IS SHE?!

Alonzo: Who?

Macavity: -Bares claws-

Griddlebone: I though we weren't going to hurt them?

Macavity: -In a dangerous tone- Where's my Demeter?

Demeter: Macavity? Macavity? -Comes around the corner and into the main room- -gasps-

Mistoffelees: Wait, Demeter! He's dangerous! -Holds her back-

Macavity: -retracts claws- Deme!~

Alonzo: -Jumps on Macavity, knocking him over- -Pins him down- I GOT YOU MACAVITY!

Tugger, Munku, and Griddlebone: -Understanding Macavity's original plan- NO!

Alonzo: -Perplexed-

Macavity: Wait, no! I mean no harm! If I did, I would be levitating you by now with Lady Griddlebone ready to impale you with her cutlasses.

Munku: -Gasp-

Macavity: But I'm not, so let me explain.

Alonzo: -Blinks, then gets off of Macavity- I think it's safe to say I'm confused now.

Macavity: Just let me explain the whole idea of this situation. -Points to Demeter- I wanted you.

Demeter: -Blushes and smiles- Awww, Macavity...

Macavity: The whole plan was to catnap the Rum Tum Tugger to lure Bombalurina to lure you...but that didn't work...but in the end, it sort of did, because I have Rum Tum Tugger and I have Bombalurina and you're here.

Demeter: -Yanks herself out of Mr. Mistoffelees distracted self- -Strides over to Macavity- Aww, Macavity...That's so sweet of you...You could have just asked me, you know...I would have come to your side before you could even blink. That would be because I love you...and I know you love me back. -Hugs Macavity-

-Everybody awws-

Macavity: Hey, Demeter?

Demeter: Yes Macavity?

Macavity: I have something for you I picked a long time ago. -Turns around and turns back around with a golden rose in hand streaked with black- I painted it for you, too.

Demeter: Oh, Macavity! It's lovely! -Wraps arms around his neck and kisses him softly and passionately-

Macavity: -Returns the osculation-

Misto: -unties Tugger-

Tugger: -Staring at Macavity and Demeter- Aww! -Warps arms are Mr. Mistoffelees-

Munku and Alonzo: -Cuddling- (Alonzo untied Munku)

Misto: -Still kinda distracted, watching Macavity and Demeter as well-

Bomba: -kinda annoyed she's still tied up-

Griddlebone: -Grimacing- Well, I'll be going...-Turns, heads for the exit- -looks back at Macavity and Demeter- -Smiles, then leaves-

Munku: -Pauses the cuddling session- Okay, so I guess we'll be going!

Alonzo: -Lets go of Munkustrap, thinking he doesn't want to cuddle anymore- Right, yeah.

Munku: -Pules a bit-

Alonzo: -Doesn't notice- Demeter are you- -Sees Demeter and Macavity in a fierce make-out session- Ahhh, never mind. She'll come back when she wants to.

Tugger: -Unties Bombalurina- Yep, we should get going. Mistoffelees?

Misto: -Snaps out of it- Yeah?

Tugger: Do you have something in mind?

Misto: Yeah, I can't get rid of this nagging feeling in my brain. -Hits head-

Tugger: Hey, woah! -Grabs Mr. Mistoffelees's wrist- Don't hurt yourself!

Misto: -Smiles- Okay.

Tugger: -Picks up Mistoffelees and places him on his mane- Let's go!

Munku and Alonzo: -Agrees, following Tugger out with Bombalurina following close behind-

Bomba: -Turns back to catch one last glance of the gold and black queen- See ya later, Deme. -Follows the group, leaving-

-At the Jellicle Junkyard-

Mistoffelees: Wow! What an adventure! I'm just glad everything's back to normal.

Rum Tum Tugger: Yeah.

Munkustrap: Well, better start doing some rounds...after a cat-nap.

Alonzo: Agreed.

Tugger: -Grins mischievously- Alrightly you two. See you later~!

Munku: -Glares at Tugger- Yeeeaaahhhhh...

Misto: -Snaps fingers- OH! I know what was bugging me!

Tugger: -Curiously- What?

Misto: The fact that I could just conjure you guys up back here! Haha -Face palms- I'm so silly sometimes!

Alonzo: -Looks at him in disbelief- Yeah I know! That's what I sa-

Misto: Why didn't I think of that?

Munku: -Stifles a laugh- Yes, well, at least we got an interesting adventure out of it.

Alonzo: I can't believe it.

Admetus: Yep. From what I've heard...and seen...you guys seem as if you need to sleep...all of you. Yes, Tugger, Including you.

Tugger: Oh, I wasn't going to argue with that. In fact, I'm all for a cat-nap.

Misto: -Yawns- Yeah, me too.

Tugger: Long trips tire you, don't they?

Misto: I guess so.

Munku: Well, then. Goodnight.

Tugger, Mistoffelees, Alonzo, and Admetus: -in chorus- Goodnight!

And they all lived happily ever after...


End file.
